Two Sides
by can98
Summary: Hes a deathcore singer.She has a soft angleic musical voice. There both so diffrent but what Happens when they meet one night.One night changes them both.Future Lemons. SakuSasu NaruHina NejiTen SaiIno


_**He Sings for a death core band**_

_**She's a soft voiced singer**_

_**He dosent believe**_

_**She believes **_

_**What will happen when these **_

_**2 opposites meet.**_

_**..:SakuSas.:..**_

_**Big City Dreams**_

_****3 weeks ago.****_

"_Flight To Nay york now boarding"A voice said over the P.A in the airport of Konoha._

"_Well this is it You guys." Sakura said softly with tears in her eyes._

"_Yup this is it..." Ino said smiling softly. Unable to hold herself she lunged for the three girls infrount of her,pulling them into a big group hug. "Sakura,Hinata you both can call me when you two are singers. TenTen call me when you own a big Dojo." Ino told then fiercely letting the tears go free._

"_Ino-chan call us when your a big shot Fashion designer."Hinata mumbled while wiping the tears streaming down her face._

"_Flights for Paris,Nay York and Indonesia boarding now" the voice said again._

"_Remember You guys I'll always love you. Friends forever."Sakura said as she and Hinata went to board the flight for Nay york. Hinata turned her head a bit to see Ino go to the boarding for Paris and Ten Ten for Indonesia. With a sigh Hinata knew that it will be difficult to achieve there dreams._

_**6 months ago**_

"_You see boys I chose you all because you have what it takes to be in my record company known as Angel and Devil Records. All you have to do is sign the contract on the desk and I'll do the rest."said Mr. Luck said seriously._

_Kakashi rose an eyebrow. This moron was making everything so dramatic. Who was Kakashi? He was the Manger for a new Deathcore band called Never Slit His Eyes. He looked down at his clients._

_Naruto Uzumaki the boy with the spiky blond hair whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes bluer then the sky outlined with a black liner and an one of a kind foxy smile ,the drummer for the band, he has a addiction for ramen,loves orange and was currently wearing a black shirt with a baggy orange shirt on top which had some name of a band and he also wore black skinny jeans with chains on them and his usual scurrfed black and orange converse._

_Sasuke Uchiha, shocking onyx eyes also lined with light black liner, dark black raven hair,pale skin and a smirk that can make any girl swoon. He was the lead singer of the band,he was the quiet mysterious one of the band, and he was wearing a dark blue shirt which had lyrics all over it of the songs Back to black by the Rolling Stones, grey skinny jeans and DC shoes._

_Neji Hyuga, pale pupiless eyes,long black hair, which made girls get hearts in their eyes and paler skin then Sasuke, he was the lead guitarist of the band. He was wearing a a black hoddie with a big green Hurley sign on the front, his hood was up only showing his cool face and white skinny jeans and green converse._

_And last but not least, Sai...They didn't know his last name and knew better not to ask,he had black eyes filled with ghosts of the past, black hair styled flat on his head his bangs almost covering his eyes,and a small smile that can make fan girls yelp in happiness. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt which said Quicksilver in silver letters with a little design and skinny jeans which were an darker grey compared to Sasukes and high top Nike's._

"_So boys what do ya say"Mr. Luck asked,Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and pulled the contract to him and signed in the areas where he was supposed to,when he was he pushed the contract to his best friend out of all the people in the band. _

_Naruto._

_He looked at Sasuke who nodded to him, Naruto signed in the areas,when he was done he passed the contract to Sai who passed it Neji who toke the contract and read it word to word, and then finally signed it. _

_Mr. Luck smiled at the boys and toke the contract and put it in a folder._

"_Welcome to Angel and Devil Records."_

_Present day Angel and Devil Studio. 73 floors._

"WE SOLD MORE THEN A MILLON ALBUMS"Kakashi yelled as he burst in the recording room of Never slit his eyes. After he yelled that he started to do a little dance around the room.

The impact of there achievement caused Naruto fall out of his seat,Sasuke to stare at Kakashi gay dance moves with his mouth wide open and eyes wide. Sai screamed a big YES and started to dance around with Kakashi copying the gay dance moves. Neji just smirked.

"TEME WE DID ACTUALLY DID IT!."Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled at Naruto. It toke a lot to make Sasuke smile. "Come on Sasuke just dance with us." Naruto insisted grinning like a madman.

"Hn...Fine" Sasuke answered causing his best friend to grin even more.

"OI NEJI WHY DONT YOU JOIN US" Naruto yelled. Causing Neji to give him a death glare.

"YOUR TO FAT TO DANCE THATS WHY YOUR NOT DANCING YOU FAT!" Naruto yelled at Neji.

Sasuke,Sai and Kakashi were dancing around. Neji chasing Naruto around the studio. Mr. Luck walked in everyone froze. Mr. Luck just stared.

"...Um Congrats boys your album sold more then a Million copies...We're going to throw you all a Party tomorrow." He said now grinning.

After all the congrats from the people In the studio. Neji got his cellphone out and phoned his cousin. While waiting for her to pick up. He was thinking.

Hinata was struggling to become a singer. So was her best friend Sakura, and they both refused to accept any type of help from him. He was living a glam life while his cousin and her best friend could barley pay the bills.

"Hello" a soft voice answered.

"Hello Hinata. Its me Neji my band sold more then a Million copies of out latest CD" He said smiling.

"Oh Congrats Neji." Hinata said from the other line.

"Yea we're having a party tomorrow do you wanna come?"he asked.

"Of course Neji. Um how many people can I bring because Inos coming back from Paris today and **TenTens **coming tomorrow." she said making sure she said TenTen name loudly.

"Oh um bring as much as you like...Tell TenTen I said Hi." he said slowly.

"and tell her I miss her..."

Neji closed his phone blushing. Naruto noticed his blush, and smirked.

"TenTen?" he asked.

"Shut up...Wait I can call Hinata right now and tell her you have a little crush on her." he said grinning .

"Who?" Sasuke asked as he caught up with them. "Naruto here has a crush on my little cousin." Neji replied.

"And you didn't break his legs yet?" Sasuke asked with laugh,for the first time he was in a good mood.

"I think I should..."Neji said with a thoughtful look.

"Oh Sasuke she has this friend and her name is Sakura and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and yea." Naruto said in excitement.

"And your point is?" Sasuke asked.

"SHES REALLY PRETTY. I THINK YOU'LL LIKE HER." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at Neji and asked.

"How come I've never met this Sakura person?"

"Hinata met her in Grade 10 when she went to that other High school."

"Oh"

"I guess you'll meet her Tomorrow." Neji said with a shrug.

Sweet I'm done i Hope you guys like this story Tell me if I should continue :)

Sasukes Song of the hour:Knocked Up-Kings Of Leon

Mine:Bigcitydreams-NeverShoutNever

Oh Sasukes voice is Oliver Skyes. And the bands song are all gonna be Bring me the Horizon its a Deathcore group. All music belongs to them not to me.

Sakuras voice is Taylor Swifts all her song are gonna be Taylor Swifts... All music belongs to TS not me.

Hinatas voice is Annie NOT the musical annie. Theres actually a singer called Annie her voice is like really soft which I think suits Hinata Same thing applys for Hinata.


End file.
